Damon with Gracie
by twilightlovengirl
Summary: Damon gives his daughter to Bonnie to take care of her until he can do it, it's been 3 years. The reason Damon can't do it is because the love of his life Elena died. He finally comes back and he wants her back. But Bonnie is not going to have it. So Gracie just runs away. Will Damon get to her before Bonnie? Will he be a good dad or is he still be mad? What will happen to Bonnie?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Gracie's POV**

I was playing in the living room and suddenly there was a knock at the door so I go and get mommy and tell her someone is at the door. She gets up and gets it.

"Damon?" Mommy asked.

"Bonnie" the man said.

He leans down to my level. And said "You must be the beautiful Gracie."

I nod my head. "May I come in?" he asked.

"No!" Mommy said.

I look at her confused. She usually always lets people in. He leans down to my level again and said. "Gracie I am your Father. Tell Bonnie to let me in." he said sounding mad.

"Who Bonnie? And you not daddy. Daddy died." I said sadly.

He went back up to Mommy and said "You told her I was dead?" he asked.

She nods. I look up confused. I don't get grownups there so weird! I finnaly just ask Mommy.

"Who this?" I ask. She sighs and says

"Gracie this is Damon your dad" then turns to Damon. "Why are you here?"

"To get Gracie" he says. My eyes widen.

"No! I can't let you do that. She is with me." Mommy says.

"I'll fight you to get her back. She is mine. I went through a ruff spot. I need her now." He growls.

"What happens when you go through a very ruff spot? Beat her? Give her a way? She is happy here. Leave."

He looks like he wants to kill Mommy so I butt in. "I have a dad and a mom. Why can't he live her with us?" I ask.

"He is a bad person Gracie. I love you more. And he doesn't. He would give you away or hurt you so you will stay with Mommy, okay?" Mommy says.

I look at Damon and he looks like he will kill Mommy. And then sees me staring and softens and says. "I would not hurt her or give her away. I would love her and Stefan will love her too. She is half me half her mom. Not you. And I could win in a fight and court wise I would still win. I'm her father. You are her godmother."

I run to the back door and run outside into the trees and climb up one and then I here mommy and Damon screaming my name and then mommy says. "This is your entire fault! She was just adjusting to the new life style too"

Damon looks confused and says "What 'Lifestyle'?"

"When she gets scared she always run and hides. I finally got taught her that she doesn't need to be afraid of everything. And she was getting better!"

Damon looks sad. And then says "I love her Bonnie! I want her back! I will kill you if I have to get her from you."

"Damon! No! She needs me! And if you kill me Gracie will never forgive you!"

"She needs me more! I'm her Father! And I will kill you. Gracie won't mind." He said with a weird looking smile-ish thing.

Just then he snapped her neck. And I couldn't help it. I gasped and started crying. Damon looks up and finds me in the tree and he climbs it really fast and gets me down.

He grabs me and I scream. "Mommy! Pweessee don't hurt me!" he sighs and puts me in the car I just sob to sad to move. He comes back about 3 minutes later. With all my stuff. I grab my teddy, Harry, and hug him close. I fall asleep and he wakes me up and says "Were here."

We are at the big house. Just then this man walks up and says "Hi Gracie. I'm your Uncle Stefan." I smile at him.

"Gracie Bennett" I say he frowns and looks at Damon.

"Didn't you tell her?" He asks Damon. He frowns and says

"Not really. Just told her I was her dad." Damon says.

He put me down and I run and go into a room and look for a place to hide. I go into a library and hide under a table not wanting the mean man to hurt me.

**Damon's POV**

As soon as I put Gracie down she runs. I sigh and look at Stefan.

"She runs and hides when she gets scared. Bonnie told me she gets scared easily. And snapping Bonnies neck right in front of her didn't make me the nicest person on her list."

"Really Damon! She is not going to take that we are vampires well then. Are you going to get her?"

"Yes, let me go find her."

I use my supper hearing to hear her crying in the library. I walk in slowly and I hear her breath hitch as I walk nearer and nearer. I lean down so she can see me and then I say "Hey Gracie! Why are you scared?"

"You killed my Mommy! And you're going to kill me" she said. I sighed

"No Gracie I would never kill you. I had to kill Bonnie, I needed you. I missed you. I wasn't with you those days because I cried and got mad over Your Mommy's death. Not Bonnie." I said to her.

"Who Mommy then?" she asks.

I sigh and say "Your Mommy was the nicest person, ever. She was so pretty. She had brown hair and brown eyes and the most beautiful smile. You would have loved her."

"Why is she no here" she asks.

"She died."

She gasps and then says "Did you kill her too?"

"What! No! Gracie, I wouldn't do that! I would never ever do that!"

"Why you kill my Mommy then? I saw you!" she screams.

"Gracie that was not your mommy that was like your babysitter for a couple of years."

"Now I have no mom." She states. I sign and nod.

"What you do have is a Uncle Stefan, and a very awesome Daddy though." I say smiling.

"Yeah, I no had Uncle before." She says. Well I'll have to tell her she has two uncles.

"Gracie I have to tell you a secret!" I whisper yell.

"What?" She cups her hand by her ear and I say

"You have _two_ Uncles now!" I whisper in to her ear.

She is smiling then nods. I smile too.

"When can I meet them" she asks.

I look at my watch and say "In about 20 minutes." She smiles.

I go down the steps but I don't hear foot-steps behind me so I freeze and say "Gracie, I will not hurt you, I promise. You will love your uncles. You are safe." I promised then I see her coming down too. I smiled happy I can convince my daughter when needed. I see Stefan at the end of the stair case then I feel Gracie grasp my hand like it will save her life. I look down at her and see she looks like she will get eaten today.

I say "Gracie he is one of your uncles, remember? You're Uncle Stefan." She looks like she is trying to remember something then looks at me and get out of my grasp and run to Stefan and gives him a hug.

I feel jealous. This is my daughter and I have never gotten a hug from her but she just goes up and hugs Stefan. Stupid Saint Stefan.

"Hey Gracie!" he says.

She blushes and looks down and says "Hi Unclely (uncle-ly) Steffie." I burst out laughing, he hates being called Steffie! By a- oh my I don't know how old Gracie is!

"Gracie how old are you?" I ask.

"Umm" she holds up 3 fingers. I nod. And sit down, Gracie sees me sit so she crawls on my lap and asks "I no hate you anymore but why you kill Mommy?" she said barely above a whisper.

I say "Because I needed you and she wouldn't give me you."

"But Mommy said it's not good to kill people even if I'm mad." She says.

"Bonnie taught you that?" I ask. She nods.

"Did you kill someone before?" I ask. She nods with tears in her eyes, I regret killing Bonnie and asking Gracie all this stuff instead.

"I killed Troy." She whispers. I sit there stunned that she can kill a person.

"How?" I manage to get out.

"I got really mad because he said he was 'gonna steel all my toys' and I cried and told him 'no' but he was and I did something. Mommy said I used my 'Vampire Power.'" She said crying.

I held her there and sighed. Poor Gracie.

Then Jeremy came in the room with Stefan not too far behind. Me and Stefan turned Jeremy right after Elena died because we knew Gracie would need family and she would probably be a Vampire later on in her life since she is part Vampire. They were laughing and such until they saw Gracie in my lap with tears in her eyes. They quickly ran up to us in Vampire speed to see what was wrong. But it only managed to frighten Gracie more because of the Vampire speed.

"Damon, what did you do to my niece?" both Stefan and Jeremy asked at the same time. While they did this Gracie crawled behind me and used me as a shield I sighed and said

"Wow, wow, wow. Stop. I did nothing, we were talking and she said something and I asked her a question about it and it made her sad. Now if you would back up a little bit so Gracie doesn't have to stay behind me the whole time would be wonderful."

They backed up but not by much only a little. I signed but said "Gracie, you could come out now I want you to meet someone." Then whisper yelled to Gracie "Remember the surprise we were talking about earlier?" she giggled and came out. I felt very prod I got my daughter to giggle.

She held my hand tightly and said "I'm Gracie Bennett."

I signed. "You're Gracie Marie Salvatore." I corrected. She nodded.

"I'm Gracie Salvatore." She out streached her hand and smiled at Jeremy.

"I'm your Uncle Jeremy!" he said excided and picked Gracie up and twirled her around. She smiled and giggled. Once she was done she went up to hug him and said "Mommy Knew a Jeremy once she said 'that I would have loved him and he was amazing at drawing.'"

Little Gilbert looked confused and then I whispered so low so Gracie couldn't hear it "She is talking about Bonnie, you worms for brains!"

He chuckled and said "Oh you mean Bonnie, yeah I'm that Jeremy. I'll show you what I can draw later, okay?" he asked she nodded enthusiastically.

"So Gracie what do you do for fun?" I asked trying to make conversation. Because I am a little bit pissed that she went on Stefans lap and not mine.

"I like to play with Harry and draw and watch movies!" she said happily.

"Okay, wait who is Harry?" I asked.

She giggled and looked at me like I was missing something huge. Then she went upstairs and got that bear. Now I get it, wow I was missing something huge.

"Oh wow don't know how I missed that." I muttered. Then Gracie started laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Damon's POV**

I loved the sound of Gracie's laugh, it was like bells. It reminded me so much of Elena. I knew why I couldn't have Gracie. She reminded me off her mother, Elena. 'I have to be strong for Gracie though. That was three years ago. I need to look over Gracie now.' I tell myself.

She is still on Stefan's lap. Witch I still feel jealous of. I know I shouldn't but it's got to be a dad thing or something. I want her with me every second of the day. I am going crazy, I can't do that.

After an hour or two, Little Gilbert looks like he wants to do something. I whisper so low so Gracie can't hear it.

"Do what you want to do, stupid!"

"Okay Gracie, let's go draw I'll teach you." Jeremy says.

She gets up a little wobbly and walks to me, I am confused why did she go to me not Jer?

"Damon, I sorry. Pwease tell Uncle J I want to draw latter, I tired." She said as she leaned her head agent my shoulder.

I looked at my shoulder and saw a cute little innocent girl. I smiled. I looked at the clock it read 1:04 AM. I gasped it was so late I didn't even realize. Whoops…

"Yeah Baby Girl let's get you to bed." I say picking her up.

"Jeremy, stop looking so glum; she will draw with you when she is awake tomorrow." I state to Little Gilbert.

He nods but still looks disappointed.

I chuckle softly and mumble under my breath "Idiot."

He gets his vamp face out but then I remember Gracie and cover her eyes, but it is okay because she is already asleep in my arms.

I sigh in relief. Then I went upstairs in my bed and put my little girl to sleep. I forgot to get her a bed and stuff so tomorrow we go shopping! Yeah… Please note the sarcasm.

I zoom downstairs once I was absolute sure she was asleep. Jeremy is going to die! He can't just do the vampire face in front of my daughter!

"Little Gilbert." I growled.

He gulped as I pinned him to the wall.

"Why did you do that in front of my daughter, your niece, she could have never talked to you again if she was awake!"

"Look Damon, I was playing around! She didn't see. Were good. I didn't mean to!" Jeremy said.

I was debating, he did not mean to do it, and she didn't see it; so I guess it's okay…

"Fine." I said while letting him go.

"I'm going to sleep with Gracie have a good night" I told Jeremy, since Stefan went to go to bed or something.

But when I was up in my room I heard Gracie and someone else in my room. I zoomed up there to see who it was. It was Saint Stefan. Laying down with my daughter. He was holding her, while she was laying on him. Stefan must have sensed me watching him because he woke up and looked around. He noticed me and I mentioned for him to fallow me. He nodded in understanding and we went outside.

"Why were you snuggling with my daughter?" I said.

"Well Damon if you weren't so busy beating up Jeremy you would have noticed that she had a bad dream and started yelling for someone. I heard while watching you two fighting and went to go cheek on her." He said.

I sighed I didn't even hear her scream. I feel awful. I nodded and said "Thank you Stefan. And I'm sorry. But I can handle it now."

All I have to do is listen more, and look for that book Elena gave me the month before she died 'How to be a Dad for Dummies'.

We went back inside; I was going to look for the book but decided agent it. I'll do it later. I'm way too tired to do it today. I went up to my room and but some PJ pants on with no shirt and went to bed with my arm around Gracie and fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up to hear Gracie screaming, saying 'No don't!' and 'Please!'

I shook her awake, she looked around once she spotted me she screamed and ran into the next room. But before she leaves I catch something on her fingers, rings maybe? But I didn't get a good look at it. I have bigger problems right now. Uhh oh, I think I know what her dreams were about…

**Gracie's POV**

_I was with Mommy in the kitchen, dancing, singing and cooking; suddenly we here a noise._

_ "Stay here Gracie, I'll be right back." Mommy says. _

_ I hear her go through the hall and say "Damon why are you here?" and I here this loud crake that rang through the house. It was scary, and then Damon saying "Gracie come out come out wherever you are. I promise not to hurt you."_

_ I run into the next room and hide under a chair. He finds me, I scream "Pwease help me! Don't kill me!" _

Then I feel someone shaking me. I see I'm in the room Uncle Stefie left me in. I look around and see Damon. I get up and run. I went into a room to see Uncle Stefie looking at me. Then I remember he is Damon's brother I need to go to Uncle J's house he may be Damon's friend but he was my real Mommy's brother. (Damon Explained to me.)

I just have to leave before he kills me. I go out the door, it's bright outside, I forgot to give Damon's and Uncle Stefie's rings back. Oh well, I'll do it later if I come back. Then I see a red sigh that says "Gilbert residence has a funeral for Elena Gilbert at 4:00 at the Gilbert house, fallow the sighs for his house." **(A/N Can you say luck? LOL! I know the funeral was 3 years ago. But she needs a way to find Jeremy! So pretend or something! PS. She can read. Okay on with the story…) **

I fallow the sighs and hope the Jeremy they are talking about is my Uncle. When I get there I try to wipe away all my tears but it's very hard; because my tears won't stop and with the sun in my eyes. I knock on the door and hope it is Uncle J.

Uncle J opens the door in PJ pants with a white T-shirt, I can tell he is sleepy but I need to see him and I feel better to be with him already.

"Gracie? Is that you what happened? Oh come here."

**Jeremy's POV**

I hear a knock on the door and I went down stairs to go answer it, and say something like 'Go away' or something because it's 6:56 but I go into a mini shock when I see Gracie, my niece crying in her pink princess pajama's with her hair in a shape of a haystack.

Then my brain goes into over drive. Why is she here? Is she hurt? I sniff, I don't smell blood. Are Damon and Stefan, okay?

"Gracie? Is that you what happened? Oh come here." I say, because I see her tear stained cheeks.

She shakes her head and runs into my arms I pick her up, and I see her hand, she has Damon and Stefan's Daylight Rings! Oh no! They can't come here till morning if nothing has happened to them…

"Gracie what happened? Are you and Damon and Stefan Okay? Should I go help? What's happening?" I say while rocking her.

She sniffles and says "I had a dream where Mo-Mommy dies and Damon killed her ag-again. I woke up and _He_ was there. And I went to Uncle Steffie's room and I remembered he is Damon's brother. So I read the sighs and went to your house." She says with a hiccup at the end.

I think '_Wow, smart kid.' _then I say "Wow, but Gracie where did you get those rings?"

She blushes and looks down "I stole them from Uncle Stefie and Damon. It looked big and cool and they look so cool I had to try it on. So I did. Don't tell them, Pwease!" Gracie said yelling at the end.

"Okay, Okay! But did you run away after that?" I asked.

She nodded.

I smirked and nodded, so nothings happing at the house but they can't leave for the whole day this could be fun…

**Damon's POV**

Once Gracie ran out of the room I stayed there to let her calm down for a minute but then I heard the front door slam. That's when I went into full action. I zoomed to Stefan's room. We nodded and went for the front door. But when we got outside we started burning. We didn't scream because Gracie was right there and we couldn't let her see us so we went inside.

I think_ 'That girl is in so much trouble when she gets home!'_

"She took our rings! Ugg we can't go outside till tonight. Hurry Stefan think, what can we do!" I yelled at Stefan, I know this isn't his fault but I had to get the anger out before she came back.

He must have understood because he said "Let's call Jeremy."

I mentally smacked myself, why didn't I think of that!

**Well there is another chapter! Hope you liked it! Do what you want, maybe Review if it makes you happy, it would make me happy! :) **

**-Love You All, Don't Die!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Jeremy's POV**

Maybe me and Gracie can go to the park or a concert or get ice-cream or something.

I really want to do some fun things with her, without Damon and Stefan; it will be me and Gracie time!

Me and Gracie walk down the stairs fully clothed. (Unlike Damon I did some shopping for the kid.) When we got to the bottom, I heard the shrilling sound of my IPhone. I knew who it was going to be, they were just on time; my plan starts now.

I answered while looking at Gracie motioning for her to be quite. She nodded and did a small giggle.

"What Damon?" I faked a yawn.

"We have a huge problem! Gracie ran away, because I think she was scared of me." Damon said in a rush.

"Then go out and look for her, I'll look around here." I say playing the dumb card.

He signs and says "She took our Daylight Rings. I feel awful, can you please go look for her!" he asks. I almost gasp Damon is begging.

"That's awful. I'll start looking now." I say then hang up.

I turn to Gracie. "So your Dad and your Uncle Stefan are looking for you, but we are going to keep a secret..." I trail off motioning me for her to come closer. She does and cups her ear in the cutest way. "We are going to do something fun, without them. It will be a 'you and me' day. But you have to keep this a secret until we go to your home. Okay?"

She nods and I say again "So Miss Gracie what would you like to do on this wonderful day that we share?" I questioned with a bow.

She giggled and says "Can you teach me how to draw, and go get ice-cream with lots of sprinkles, and can we go to Build-A-Bear workshop?" she asks with the biggest puppy dog eyes I have ever seen. I chuckle at her excitement and nod.

"Sure Kiddo, it our day after all; let's go get breakfast then start."

She nods then we go into the Grill to eat breakfast.

**Damon's POV**

I am so despite I had to beg Jeremy. BEG HIM! And I don't beg. I needed him though. I know she is out there though she couldn't have gone far…

So Stefan and I are here drinking up all my Alcohol, waiting for Jeremy to call. I want to call Caroline but she is out with Klaus and his Family in there house.

**_Flash-back_**

_ We finally opened the final coffin to see that it was a lady dressed in old clothes. I was royally pissed; I thought it was going to be Klaus's doom. But no she gets up and asks "Where is my family?" _

_ I ask "Who is your family?" I can guess but just to make sure…_

_ "The Mikaelson's. I wish to bring my family closer, and prove they are not monsters. I must find them do you know them?" she asks. _

_ I really want to slam the coffin lid again but I decide to do the right thing, because Elena is watching, to shocked to say anything but, watching. _

_ "Yes we know them, come with us." I say once done with my internal debate._

_ She nods and we leave to go to Klaus's house._

**_Flash-back over._**

That was a big day; Caroline picked Klaus, because Tyler was always free, he just never came back. Elena told me she was pregnant with Gracie. And Mikael and Ester started a happy life again with their family and mates. Elijah is with Katharine. Kol is, and always will be the eternal stud. Rebekah and Matt went to trivial around the world. Finn found Sage. Stefan started to realize Elena was my mate and let us be. Stefan even dated a couple girls. Almost everyone in their family went to be with their mother and their father, except Rebekah who went with Matt. But still contacted them every once and awhile. We were all on good terms with them now, for bringing back there mother. I was glad I did it after I did it. But we all go along, all the best of friends you could say.

But then while Gracie was being born my life changed.

I knew from the minute I saw Gracie I loved her, she was the most adorable brown eyed girl in the world.

But while Elena was holding Gracie, Elena's eyes started to droop.

**_Flash-back _**

_"Elena! Elena! ELENA! ELENA YOU CAN'T DO THIS I NEED YOU!" I yelled while Stefan took Gracie from my grasp. I was almost balling when she says ever so soft. "Damon keep her safe from harm, I love you…" she says with her final breath. I start yelling and screaming and I am a crying mess. _

_Stefan comes in. "Damon, I'm so sorry." _

_"Don't Stefan." I warn._

_He nods and I here screaming I look around until I realize that I have a daughter to take care of. I, Damon Salvatore, have a kid with Elena that just died. _

_I ran into the room where they kept the baby's and looked her in the eyes, those beautiful big brown eyes. I started to get teary eyed so I called over Bonnie._

_She has blood-shot eyes too. Probably from crying. Bonnie can you do me a favor?"_

**_Flash-back over_**

That day I asked Bonnie if she could take care of Gracie she hesitated but said 'yes'. It was June 21 the happiest and saddest day of my life.

Suddenly the phone starts ringing; I vampire speed to pick it up.

"Hello Jeremy? Is it you?" I ask.

"Aww come on mate can't recognize a voice when you here it?" he says with his weird but cool ascent. It is definitely him… Kol. Definitely Kol.

"Oh is that you, Kol? Man, haven't seen you in a couple years. How is it going?"

I ask. Trying to buy time, so I won't think about Gracie.

"Oh you know this and that. So what has been happening with you? How is the darling Elena?" he asks.

I try not to die inside. "She died." I say bluntly.

"Oh I'm sorry mate, what happened?" he asks.

"She died giving birth to my child. Right after you guys left she told me she was pregnant." I say.

"Wow, so I will get to meet my darling niece. So existing." He says.

Wait how will he-

"Kol your coming to town?" I ask a bit worried Gracie has special ability's to do things, and Kol can be a crazy killer at times.

"Yep, I'll be there in two hours, by Salvatore." He ends the call before I can protest. I sigh.

"Well I guess Kol is coming." Stefan says. I nod. I look at the clock and see it is about 20 minutes till dark. I sigh, Jeremy still hasn't called.

**Jeremy's POV**

Once we did all the things on Gracie's list, it was dark now about 12 so we went to my house. She looked too tired to get yelled at by Stefan or Damon so I'll save my little munchkin. Actually she is already asleep. I went up to my room and put her in bed, after changing her into PJ's. I changed in to my PJ pants and white T-shirt and went to sleep with her. I had the most amazing time with Gracie, I know Damon and Stefan will be pissed but I had an amazing day with Gracie.

Especially about the drawing part, she liked all my work; she was such an excellent drawer too. She looked at my picture of me in a photo with Elena and drew the picture almost perfect. I was astonished, how did she do that? I'll never know, but I'm going to question her later. She says she wants to give it to Damon and Stefan as an 'I'm sorry' gift. I nod with her, they will love it maybe Damon will put it on his fridge…

**Another chapter! YA! Okay I was thinking about this, should Gracie have growing speed? And be with Kol? Or live a normal human Vampire life? I don't know yet, so tell me what you plan for Gracie's Future! Oh and sorry about the wait on my other stories, I try to update as soon as I can, but it is hard with school work! **

**Review if you want, but you don't have to! Do what you please!**

**-Love You All, Don't Die!**


End file.
